Holy Water
by Renegade87
Summary: Just a little RidJack song fic set after the movie. When Jack’s secrets come back to haunt her, will Riddick be able to save her from the monsters again?


**Title**: Holy Water  
**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)  
**Chapters**: 1  
**Rating**: T, references to both consensual and nonconsensual sex  
**Pairing**: Riddick/Jack  
**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riddick or Jack ::damnit:: or anything else from the Riddick universe. Nor do I own the song that makes an appearance, that belongs to Big & Rich.

**Summary**: Just a little song fic set after the movie.

**Author's Note: _The Chronicles of Riddick_ movie is completely disregarded.**

Apparently fanfiction net doesn't like me, so if random lines of the lyrics are NOT in italics and NOT centered, I hope it's not too confusing and I'm really sorry.

---------------------------------

From the moment he saw her, masquerading as a boy, he could tell she had demons. Things in her past that, much like him, she preferred to keep hidden. Buried in a deep and dark hole within the far corners of her soul. Judging only by the fact that she was feigning a twelve-year-old boy, he had a pretty clear notion as to what those demons might actually be.

He felt his inner beast growl at the fact that someone could even do that.

Sure he wasn't exactly on the nice list, but he had no patience and no sympathy, and even more hatred for someone that could hurt a child. He had known what it was like to get bounced around between orphanages and halfway homes. He knew the tough life a kid like that has to live through and that most adults for some reason refuse to see.

And he knew how the young girls of the institutions were handled.

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I use to watch her wear it well_

_Everything would shine wherever she would go_

_But looking at her now you'd never tell_

He could see, deep within her, the fire she use to possess. The light that defiantly burned in her eyes, and through his soul. She must have been beautiful when she was younger, he could only imagine how her smile must have shined.

_Someone ran away with her innocence_

_A memory she can't get out of her head_

_I can only imagine what she's feeling_

_When she's praying_

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

After the crash, there was no way he could leave her. The best thing for her was to leave her with Imam, to live out a somewhat normal life.

But she would hear none of it.

And deep down all three of them knew she would be safest in his care. He remembered the day they left Imam on New Mecca. He promised the old man that he would protect her with every fiber of his being.

Imam knew better.

He would protect her with his soul as well.

She never complained about the life the two of them led. Hopping from planet to planet, never staying anywhere, but then again that's what she had been doing before she met him. He could hear her crying at night, tossing in bed, covered in a cold sweat. Several times he would go in and hold her believing she was having nightmares from the hell they had both just survived. But one night she happened to speak through the haze of her darkness and he understood.

She was reliving the hell she lived through before him.

And he saw blood.

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

Every thing inside him went crackling to life, like some sort of electrical storm of rage. He would track down every motherfucker that ever touched her and make them suffer beyond comprehension. He swore to her that if anyone ever tried…no, scratch that…if they even thought about hurting her, they would pay. She gave him a small smile, knowing she was safe in his strong arms and buried herself in his warmth that night. The next few years playing out just like that. There were casualties, some she was aware of and some she wasn't.

But he kept his promise.

_She wants someone to call her angel_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_

_She's looking through the faces_

_And unfamiliar places_

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

The nightmares faded, but never completely vanished. He would stand in her doorway in the shadows watching her silent torment. She wasn't the cute little kid he took in, he couldn't just go and hold her, and he doubted if she could just let him.

Things had changed.

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

Every night he slipped further and further into his hole. He wanted to console her, wanted to take away her pain. He knew what she needed and it scared him to death. She wasn't a little kid anymore.

She felt the black hole within her that seemed to grow everyday, and she knew the one thing that could stop its maddening growth. But she also knew he would ever let it happen. Things were just too important between them. On top of the tears she shed for the pain and the memories, she shed tears for the one thing that could save her, the one thing that she truly wanted. The only person she had ever needed, and the one thing she could never have.

_She just needs a little help_

_To wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healing hands_

_Of someone who understands_

That night, everything came crashing down around them.

He could hear her whimpering through the thin walls of their latest apartment. And he could feel his heart being destroyed atom by atom. She needed him, and despite his own inner turmoil over the situation he found himself rising from his bed. He had appeared in her doorway, halfway confused as to how he had arrived there and stared into the watery green eyes that were locked with his. Betraying himself his feet moved him closer to her bed where he finally silently lay down next to her, running his large hand over her smooth cheek.

No words were ever uttered; just pure emotion was being drained out of both of them. He was so scared he didn't know how to handle himself, something he had never ran into at any other time in his life. She was the one who leaned into the kiss, grazing her soft lips against his. He held her trembling in his hands as he accepted the kiss and deepened it, feeling her melt into him. Every torn and battered part of her soul was being repaired by his love and kindness. He forced himself to go slow, letting her drink in every part of the action. Silver eyes piercing into green.

"Show me what it can be like." She whispered.

Hours later he held her small form in his arms and listened to her breathing, feeling her heart beat against his chest. What had happened between them had repaired both of their souls.

"Riddick…I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_


End file.
